


strawberry blonde

by hellohellothere



Series: useless gays [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Pining, did i fall very hard for this ship? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellohellothere/pseuds/hellohellothere
Summary: a series of small instances of kiyoko pining over yachialso known as, i saw the strawberry blonde dress and had to write yachi in it, and kiyoko fell in love with her
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: useless gays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972015
Kudos: 19





	strawberry blonde

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own the character, just the plotline here.
> 
> also listen to strawberry blonde by mitsuki
> 
> and look up strawberry dress, you'll see what i'm talking about

It was a bright blue sky up above them. 

The plaza was filled with vendors under the mid afternoon sun. There were colorful fabrics hung overhead and delicious pastries placed on the rickety plastic tables in front of modest booths. 

A shop owner was whistling as she swept the front of her print shop, children ran past it kicking up the dust from her carefully placed pile. she just sighed and shook her head. 

"~look at her strawberry blonde~"

The shop owner turned back to her shop and with it, her pink strawberry dress flared. She tucked a blonde piece of hair behind her ear as she turned to close the door behind her. 

Her brown eyes looked back to check if anybody wanted to enter before she closed the door.

Kiyoko saw Hitoka's eyes moving towards her and hit behind one of the booths in the market. 

She was typically reserved, immediately going from one class to the next. Kiyoko's time was normally filled with internships and figuring out the best opportunities for her resume. There really wasn't any time for people in her life.

Then, one morning as she was walking through the market as she did weekly for groceries, she spotted a beautiful almost glowing woman in the middle. The blonde was laughing amongst some children, gesturing at a poster. 

Kiyoko's gray eyes widened as she took in the scene. 

She was in love.


End file.
